escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alejandro Thornton
Alejandro Thornton: artista visual nacido en Buenos Aires en mayo de 1970. Egresado de la Escuela Nacional de Bellas Artes Prilidiano Pueyrredón, Thornton es uno de los artistas destacados de la generación emergente en los años 2000 en Buenos Aires. Con una producción que aborda tanto el lenguaje pictórico, como la gráfica, el diseño, la poesía visual, las intervenciones y la fotografía, su obra se mueve cómodamente entre el neoexpresionismo y el Neo-pop. Ver página del artista Exposiciones induviduales (selección) * 2016: International Monkey Business Buenos Aires, con de:Nina Stähli, Fundación Ace, Buenos Aires * 2016: “Traverse”, duo show con Luciana Levinton, Artemisa Gallery, New York * 2015: “International Monkey Business”, con de:Nina Stähli, SCHAURAUM Lucerne, Switzerland * 2014: “I write / I draw”, Charno gallery, Kansas City MO, USA * 2013: “Overwritten”, Mock galleria, Buenos Aires * 2011: “Unthinkable”, Pabellón 4 Arte Contemporáneo, Buenos Aires * 2010: “Before the words”, Angel Guido Art Project, Buenos Aires * 2008: “Rostros”, Angel Guido Art Project, Buenos Aires * 2008: “Forever”, Elsi del Río, Buenos Aires * 2007: “Hi”, Galería Matthei, Santiago, Chile * 2007: “Kylie”, Galería Crimson, Buenos Aires * 2006: “I will not be your mirror”, Pabellón 4. Buenos Aires * 2004: “Welcome to me”, Pabellón 4. Buenos Aires * 2000: Objetos-Pinturas-video, Centro Cultural Adán Buenosayres, Buenos Aires * 1999: “a=b”, Buenos Aires Design Recoleta * 1997: “Viaje de ida y vuelta”, Sociedad Argentina de Escritores * 1995: Pinturas y Dibujos, Fundación Bollini Exposiciones colectives (selección) * 2016: “Space to dream. Recent Art from South America”, Auckland Art Gallery, New Zeland * 2016: Southern Hemisphere International Printmaking Exhibition, Korea * 2016: Poeticas Oblicuas. Modos de contraescritura y torsiones fonéticas en la poesía experimental (1956-2016), Fundación OSDE * 2016: Paper Work, The Art Book Fair, Mexico * 2015: Pinta Miami Art Fair * 2015: PDF: Poesía en Diversos Formatos, MACBA, Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Buenos Aires Festivales de video (selección) * 2016: LOOP Barcelona 2016 * 2016: 6th Festival Samples-Mexico, Transvideo: Borderless Image * 2015: Selección Fonlad Festival 2015, Portugal * 2015: Best od Fonlad, El Escorial Madrid * 2015: WRIT LARGE Festival, The Great Wall of Oakland, Oakland, CA, USA * 2014: Hidden Rooms International Video Art Festival. Venecia, Italia * 2014: Festival Internacional de VideoBardo * 2014: Pixel of identity Festival Internacional de Video Arte Buenos Aires. * 2014: Play, Semana del videoarte. Universidad Nacional del Nordeste, UNNE * 2013: Festival Bahía In Sonora, Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Bahía Blanca * 2012: Festival Cineminuto, CC Recoleta Premios (selección) * 2013: 1.er. Premio Video-arte Bahía Blanca Bienal * 2013: 3.er. Premio Nacional de Pintura UADE * 2012: SiTA Premio Nacional para Intervenciones en Espacios Públicos, Convocatoria SitiosTangentes, San Miguel de Tucumán * 2011: Mención del jurado Salon Municipal Manuel Belgrano, Museo Sivori * 2008: Primer Premio Adquisición Bienal COPIME * 2004: Mención del jurado Premio Arte al Día, Revista Arte al Día Internacional * 2002: Primer Premio Adquisición Dibujo Salón Bollini 2002, Fundación Bollini * 2001: Mención en Pintura Premio St. Paul`s College, Segunda edición * 2001: 1.er. Premio Pintura Gran Formato, 1.er. Salón Nacional Pabellón 4, Pabellón 4 Artist in residence * 2015: Fundación Kosmos Kultur, Lucerne, Switzerland & Berlin, Alemania * 2014: Kansas City Artists Coalition, USA * 2013: Fundación Ace, Buenos Aires Obra en colecciones (selección) * The World Bank, USA * MACBA Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Barcelona, España * Sakima Art Museum, Japón * Florean Museum, Rumania * MACBB Museo de arte Contemporáneo de Bahía Blanca, Argentina * Netherland Embassy, Buenos Aires * ACE Foundation, Argentina * Bollini Fundación, Argentina * Alpargatas S.A., Argentina Salones y muestras colectias 2000-2015 (selección) * FASE 6.0. Encuentro de Arte, Ciencia y Tecnología, C.C. Recoleta, Buenos Aires * “La mirada oculta”, Rolf Art, Buenos Aires * “Lecturas Abstractas”, Galería Central Newbery, Buenos Aires * “Epistolary”, Castagnino + MACRO, Rosario * SWAB BARCELONA International Contemporary Art Fair * “About Change”, Artist from Latinamerica and Caribe, World Bank Art Program, Washington * First Venezuela International Art Biennial, Venezuela * Arteamericas, The Latin American Art Fair, Miami * ArteBA, Contemporany Art Fair * XII Biennial Guadalupana, Mexico * Premio Nacional de Pintura Banco Central, C.C. Borges, Buenos Aires * International Prints Exhibition, Sakima Art Museum, Japón * 8.º. Encuentro Internacional de Poesía Visual, Sonora y Experimental, Buenos Aires * Salón Nacional de Artes Visuales, Palais de Glace, Buenos Aires * XLIX Salón Municipal Manuel Belgrano, Museo Sivori, Buenos Aires * 1st International Turkish Art Biennial, Ankara, Turquía * (S:L:K) Scents:Locks:Kisses, Z33 Art Center, Hasselt, Bélgica * Premio Rioplatense a las Artes Visuales, Fundación OSDE, Palais de Glace, Buenos Aires * “Una pieza clave”, artistas junto a Greenpeace, C.C. Borges, Buenos Aires * Premio Estímulo para Jóvenes Pintores Hebraica, Palais de Glace, Buenos Aires * VI Premios MNBA/Universidad de Palermo, Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes, Buenos Aires * Premio AAGA (Asoc. Argentina de Galerías de Arte) a las Artes Visuales, C.C. Borges, Buenos Aires * 2.º. Certamen Iberoamericano de Pintura, Fundación Aerolíneas Argentinas, MNBA, Buenos Aires * 6.º. Encuentro Internacional de Poesía Visual, Sonora y Experimental, Buenos Aires * Guerra de Dibujos, performance, El Borde arte contemporáneo, Buenos Aires * XLVII Salón de Artes Plásticas Manuel Belgrano, Museo Sivori, Buenos Aires * Premios Mc Donnals-Palis de Glace a Jóvenes Pintores, Palais de Glace, Buenos Aires * “Las Camitas”, Centro Cultural Recoleta, Buenos Aires * Video Arte, Galería Arteria, Buenos Aires * Premio Estimulo de la Academia Nacional de Bellas Artes, Museo Sívori, Buenos Aires * Libertad de enseñanza en las Artes, Expo itinerante Europa-América, AU+MA, Escola d’art i Disseny, Diputació de Tarragona, España * Gezelle 1899-1999, Cultuurcentrum Brugge, Alemania * Premio Prilidiano Pueyrredón, Centro Cultural Borges, Buenos Aires * II Premio Fundación Klemm de pintura, Fundación Federico Klemm, Buenos Aires * Chiapas “La 1. revolución social del tercer milenio”, Galería Aebu, Uruguay * “Glotzt nicht so romantisch”, zum 100. Geburtstag von Bertolt Brecht, Alemania Libros * Poemas Instantáneos (2014). Autor: Alejandro Thornton. Colección Pliegos de Visión N 57. Editorial BABILONIA (España). ISBN: 978-84-943-0530-6. * Epistolar, diálogo con Federico Peralta Ramos visual (2013). Autor: Alejandro Thornton. 1de1 Editora + CastagninoMACRO (Rosario/Tucuman) * Problemas Gráficos (2008). Autor: Alejandro Thornton. Prólogo de Glòria Bordons. Editorial EDITA-T (España). ISBN: 978-84-612-2057-1. * Poesía visual (2007). Autor: Alejandro Thornton. Prólogo de Juan Carlos Romero. 100 ejemplares numerados y firmados. Edición independiente (Buenos Aires) Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Alejandro Thornton Thornton, Alejandro Thornton, Alejandro Thornton, Alejandro